Stealing Lives
by tofu-melon
Summary: [KilluaGon, implied GonOC].NC, character death, VERY DARK. Killua... droven to insanity by the loss the loss of the item most important to him... and he'll get it at all cost... even if it means death of himself.


**Stealing Lives  
**By XxMaster-ExX  
**ONE-SHOT  
**Disclaimers - Don't sue, Hunter X Hunter is property of Togashi-sensei, the characters in the fic doesn't even seem in character...!  
Warning - Dark Theme, Slight Gon/OC and HEAVY Killua/Gon, Character Deaths

* * *

I was rotting. From the inside-out. Did I do this...? Did I just murder her...!

"Killua..."

I looked up into those eyes, feeling my heart beat faster, harder, and dammit it hurt. The constant _drip drip drip_ of the wine-red blood. I felt my bottom lip tremble, from fright...? Maybe... fright frm the thought of him leaving me.

"Killua..."

Damn bastard, stop looking at me like that... with such pitiful eyes... Why are you pitying me? I just killed your loved one. I killed her with my own hands! FUCKING HATE ME DAMN IT!

No... don't hate me... don't leave me... Gon, Gon, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... ... but she dug her own grave. She had you in such a way I never could. She stole you from right under my very own nose. Fucking bitch, I hope she lands in hell...

And you take another step towards me.

Don't come anymore closer! _No, come closer..._ That's her blood you're stepping in. _Step all over her fucking bod_y... Gon... stop. _Let me have you, Gon..._

"Killua, why...?"

She robbed you from me. She stole from a Zoldick, and no one steals from a Zoldick.

"Killua..."

I took a step foreward, gently crushing her delicate skull under my foot. I never remembered her name... I don't bother anymore. I just killed her... _And she deserved it._ I killed her. _Yes, all this fucking, sweet blood..._ I just killed her. _Gon's all mine now_. I just killed Gon's person! _I'll be his person._

He's dying his bare feet in her blood, it excites me... Yes... I want to have him right here... bathing in her blood.

But it's wrong, so wrong. Gon wouldn't want this, he'd hate me forever...

_I want him now. I want him now..._

And so I pulled him down. He yelled so pleasently, My blood was already rushing. Taking his soft, tanned cheeks into my hands I carressed him, kissing his nose, temple, eyelids, lips. He's mine, he's mine, no one can take him away now...

And he whimpers and cries out, his hands grabbing my shoulder and putting pressure on them in order to shove me away, but I grabbed at his wrist, crossing them over his head. I lick my lips, feeling the rush of excitement and arousement in those terrified chocolate eyes.

I ripped at his clothes with a hand, hearing him telling me to stop, screaming at me to stop it. Screaming... continuously screaming my name. Over and over and over...

It was all so good. All so good that I just couldn't "stop".

"Killua... Killua... please... please..."

Gon's back arched in a graceful curve as I took his length in my hand and gently ran my fingers over it, "Please what...?"

Gon's head shook wildly, the blood painting his cheeks as it reached low enough to touch the floor, "Stop it... please!"

I looked at him sadly. And I simply nuzzled his neck, nipping and leaving sweet kisses, "I can't... I can't stop Gon... not now... I've been waiting so long for this moment."

_I can't stop... I can't control myself... oh gods... forgive me Gon..._

My fingernails dug deeply into my skin, leaving bloody trails in it's wake. And with a rough tongue I cleaned off the blood that painted his body, oh so beautifully. My wrenched his legs apart forcefully and positioned myself between them. Tears ran down Gon's golden cheek and he threw his head back with a cry, "Killua!" he sobbed. I loved the way he cried my name... accenting each syllable, leaving a gasp in between.

Damn. Damn. Damn... I needed more of him. I fucking needed him now. My breathing grew hard as I raised his slender legs on my shoulders and looked at his closed eyes. His head was turned away, facing the crushed skull of his now-dead lover. I felt a nerve snap in me, and I fisted his cock in my hand, clenching it painfully tight. Gon yelped and his eyes went wide with pain and suprise. But he still wouldn't face me... his eyes turned to the ceiling above, frantically looking around. His whole frame was trembling with cold, fear, and need.

Well, no matter. I knew his attention was on me...and so I smirked and drove a finger into his virgin entrance. He flinched slightly, a simple movement of his shoulders rising and his hands fisting. And I probed and rubbed his insides, adding another finger so after.

"Killua.." he gasped slightly, "... please... no more... I can't do this"

"You can... aren't you now? Don't you love me Gon...?" My voice seemed almost desperate... but what could I be desperate for now? I had everything I wanted.

I brought my fingers out abruptly, causing the figure underneath to jump. And I positioned myself before him, plunging deep without warning. A mighty scream ripped out from his lovely throat, seeming strangeled at first then clear the next second.

"No!" He cried hoarsely, "It's not true! Killua I hate you!"

My heart and stomach clenched and I drove deeper, until I was fully sheathed. His warmth was driving me nuts, his scent, his eyes, his feel, his mere presence all aroused me like none other. The look of ecstacy and resistance on his face and his blood-drenched, squirming body was driving me over the edge.

I continued to penetrate him, feeling much more closer to the end with each plunge. My mind was swirling, Gon's skin felt like silk under my hands, "No... that's not right. You love me Gon... say it!"

Gon shook his head furiously, he was always such a stubborn idiot. I grabbed his swollen length and ran my hand up and down it, thrusting into him in the same rythm, "Gon I love you... love you so much... fucking say that you love me you little shit!"

Gon let out a gagged scream, and moaned loudly. His breathing grew short and hasty and his body began to rock in tune with each of my thrusts into him. And he bit his lips, drawing blood. My eyes hardened, and before I knew it... I had hit him.

Backhanded his cheek for denying me... for not saying that he loved me... when I loved him so much. I heard Gon's flesh hit the cold, bloodied floor soundly, but no sound escaped those swollen lips I so-desired...

There were only sounds of flesh rubbing against flesh and harsh, elongated breathing. I did not utter a word, and Gon did not utter a sound.

And I reached my peak, feeling the rush throughout my body and the flashing of white as I came hard inside the other, Gon flinched under me and came in my hand as he reached his own climax. I pulled out of him slowly, and stared at his prone, unmoving body with such depression and hurt. I knew what I did was wrong... but I couldn't stop myself... I couldn't help myself... fixated on unspeakable jealous rage with the fact that my Gon had loved someone else... I couldn't live peacefully with it.

He had been happier with her than me. He seemed to glow in a way I couldn't ever make him glow. And his smile... oh gods his smile... I wanted him to smile at me like that... only to me...

A hand. I felt a hand on my cheek and I looked up to see Gon wiping away the tears that had trailed down my cheeks unknowingly. However, a smile did not grace his features... his jaw was set firm, and his lips were downturned in a frown. I hated it.

But I still smiled. Because I loved Gon. Yes, dear god how I love this beautiful figure... so I have made my desicion. To stay forever with my beloved... that I could never have...

"Die with me..."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't an order either. I wanted him to die with me. What more could I want?

Gon stared, lifeless dark eyes burning my soul. Then his lips split into a marvolous smile, that same smile I had once saw him with... when I first met him... when I had loved him and he loved me back.

"Okay."

And my heart skipped.

I stood, dragging him up to his feet with me, and I led him to the roof of the building we were in. The roof where the cold wind blew so strongly, but I did not feel cold despite my nakedness. The city lights played in the dark night sky, and the many sounds of cars and feet and life... I was going to escape from this all. With Gon. With my beloved...

I stood near the edge, Gon near me. I had my arms wrapped around his smaller body, loving the way he fit in my arms... perfectly. Yes... this was perfect. This was heaven.

Heaven... funny that's the last thought I had as I fell through the air with Gon clutched against me...

Because now...

I'm not really sure I'll go to the same paradise as Gon...

I was losing him all over again.

END-

Ahahaha... this is... really sick... I can't believe I wrote this. I wanted to write fluffy smut! Not this!

But it came out like this! What am I supposed to do... ;.;

Soft flames please...


End file.
